


War Rages On

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [48]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cover Art, Drama, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Friendship/Love, Having Faith, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Morality, Music, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recovered Memories, Recovery, Romance, Sad, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epic, angsty Winter Soldier/Captain America fanmix, full of love and grief and unbearable longing.</p><p>Or, a broken Bucky struggles to remember who he is and what Steve means to him. Most of the songs are from Bucky’s perspective, but some are from Steve’s. You’ll know them when you hear them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Rages On

* * *

 

01\. **VAST** \- Winter In My Heart // 02. **Alex Clare** \- War Rages On // 03. **Civil Twilight** \- Come As You Are // 04. **Sub Focus** \- Endorphins (Fred V  & Grafix Remix) // 05. **Tiger Lou** \- The Less You Have To Carry // 06. **Nine Inch Nails** \- Hurt // 07. **Naughty Boy feat. Bastille** \- No One’s Here To Sleep // 08. **Rudimental** \- Not Giving In // 09. **The Cure** \- This Twilight Garden // 10. **A Perfect Circle** \- Gravity // 11. **Imagine Dragons** \- Lovesong // 12. **VAST** \- Don’t Take Your Love Away From Me // 13. **Woodkid** \- Iron (Quintet Version) // 14. **DM Stith** \- Abraham’s Song (Bibio Remix) // 15. **Alex Clare** \- Relax My Beloved // 16. **Moby** \- Sleep Alone // 17. **Black Rebel Motorcycle Club** \- Beat The Devil’s Tattoo // 18. **Eva Be feat. Ben Ivory** \- Closer (String Version) // 19. **Civil Twilight** \- Letters From The Sky (LoBounce Remix) // 20. **Corvyx** \- Dark Paradise // 21. **Patrick Wolf** \- Wind In the Wires // 22. **National** \- About Today // 23. **Tiger Lou** \- Pilots // 24. **A Perfect Circle** \- When The Levee Breaks // 25. **Sleeping At Last** \- Earth // 26. **Brian Buckley Band** \- I Am Human // 27. **Theory Of A Deadman** \- Hurricane // 28. **Grizzly Bear** \- Gun-Shy // 29. **Stone Sour** \- Hesitate // 30. **Elbow** \- Lucky With Disease

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/war-rages-on))**

 

* * *


End file.
